The Great Lemurian Easter Egg Hunt!
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *Akiko* In the grand high tradition of forcing Lemurians and Jupiter Adepts to deliver cookies...an Easter fic! Pow pow Picard! Final chapter!
1. Much Ado About Easter Traditions

Alrighty, I know, they probably don't celebrate Easter in the Golden Sun  
world, but this is fun! And yes, I know, I still need to finish How the  
Fortune Cookie Crumbles, but this is just so much fun! ^_^  
Oh, and by the way, to all of you newbies, Isaac has an explanation!  
Isaac: ::in blue "Piers=Picard"::  
Yup, I like the Japanese name better, and "Pow pow Piers"? That's not  
as fun!   
  
Chapter 1: Much Ado About Easter Traditions  
  
It was another fine day in Vale. Picard and Sheba weren't being asked or  
forced to deliver cookies of any kind to anyone, and even if they were  
asked to make a delivery it would only take a couple of minutes. It was  
Easter, and everyone was visiting.  
  
Which, of course, left a certain Lemurian to try and amuse himself.   
  
Which, of course, was practically impossible without an ocean anywhere in  
the vicinity. Or someone to save. Or a great quest to complete.  
  
It didn't help that it was Easter, even. Not only was Vale the sleepiest  
town on the face of the planet when not threatened by the great power of  
Alchemy or random members of the Great Fire Clan of the North, but it  
apparently held no Easter traditions. In Lemuria they had hundreds of  
traditions when it came to any holiday, traditions that had been kept  
alive for over a...long, long period of time.  
  
"Wait, that's IT!" Picard jumped up from where he had been lounging on  
the river bank.   
  
"What's it?"  
  
He turned around to see Sheba coming up the hill, Torch right behind her.  
  
  
"This place needs some Easter traditions!" he declared. "C'mon, Sheba,  
let's show Vale how to have some real Holiday fun!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Pow pow Picard!" Jenna ran up from behind him and tackled him. "Pow pow  
Picard! Pow pow Picard!"  
  
"Hey, Picard!" Felix waved.  
  
Picard, now a little crumpled heap and dazed from Jenna's attack, glared  
up at him. "Go away, old man."  
  
"OLD?!" Felix glared at him. "How can you call ME old?! You're what...a  
billion years old? Compaired to you-"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Felix," Jenna shoved him off of the river bank. "So,  
Picard, what were you talking about?"  
  
"You can help us too, Jenna!" Picard grabbed Sheba and Jenna's hands.   
"Off to Garet's Makeshift Kitchen!"  
  
Meanwhile, Felix was once again being washed downstream. "AAAAAAAGH!   
SAVE ME!!!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
More to come REALLY soon! ^_^ Hehehehehe...it's been too long since I  
worked on these fics!  
Isaac: ::in the happy sparkly rainbow colored marker "By the way, Akiko  
doesn't own anything."::  
Garet: Nothing.  
Ivan: Zilch.  
Garet: Nada.  
You can stop rubbing it in now... 


	2. Help From the Kitchen

Yeah...I'm moving right along on this story, I might actually get it done  
before the day is out! ^_^  
Isaac: ::in bluish-silver "That'd be a first"::  
Oh, be quiet, I like to take time to gather my ideas!  
Isaac: ::in neon pastel yellow "Whatever"::  
Ignore my muse, on to Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: Help From the Kitchen  
  
"So...you want me to boil hundreds of eggs, dye them different colors,  
and then have you hide them all over Vale?"  
  
"That's about the size of it."  
  
"And then you want me to make bunny-shaped chunks of chocolate for  
everyone to eat after all of the eggs are collected?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Garet stared at Picard. "Alright, I always thought you Lemurians were a  
little strange, but now I can truthfully say that you're so far off of  
your rocker your on someone else's."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Garet!" Jenna whined, latching onto his arm. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Yeah, please, Garet?" Sheba grabbed his other arm. Torch jumped on his  
head and made noise.  
  
"Guys, look, I DO have a kitchen to maintain here in Vale and-" Garet  
began to say, but he was interrupted when both girls burst into tears.   
"Hey, no crying, now! C'mon...this isn't fair..."  
  
He looked to Picard for help, but the Lemurian just smirked. "I am NOT  
getting you out of this mess."  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'll do it!" he yelled.  
  
Jenna stopped crying and smiled at him. "Wow, it ALWAYS works!"  
  
Sheba smiled, too. "You're such a sucker, Garet."  
  
"I know...I know..." Garet groaned.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"If I could get into the window, steal all of the recipes, and use them  
in my own resturant, I would be an instant success!" Saturos muttered to  
himself, perched in a tree and watching the proceedings. "No one would  
be able to compair to the great Saturos's Cookie Shop!"  
  
"Newsflash, you don't have a cookie shop," a voice next to him said.   
Saturos fell out of the tree. Menardi leaned down and regarded him  
cooly. "Oh, please, you're so pathetic. Even those kids think you're  
pathetic, do you REALLY think that you can just steal those recipes on  
your own?"  
  
"You know...you have a point...wanna help me?" Saturos looked up at her.  
  
Menardi sighed. "Why do I always agree to help you with these things?"   
  
Saturos threw her a bag of gold coins.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now..."  
  
~*Back in the Kitchen*~  
  
"Alex, are you working?" Garet yelled.  
  
"Three-hundred-seventy-eight chocolate bunnies down, only a few hundred  
more to go!" Alex replied.   
  
****  
  
Hehehehe...more coming VERY soon!  
Isaac: ::in pastel green "And she's actually being truthful this  
time!":: 


	3. After the Eggs Are Hidden

Aren't I quick?  
Isaac: ::in split green and purple "You try"::  
Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: After the Eggs Are Hidden...  
  
"I'm done!" Jenna announced, swinging around her empty basket.  
  
"Me too!" Sheba held up her own empty basket.  
  
"Alright, now we just need to get everyone in Vale to look for the eggs!"  
Picard told them. "Spread the word! I want everyone in the entire town  
to be here in half an hour!"  
  
"Hey, what happened to my brother?" Jenna asked.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Hey, I got a bite!" Saturos yelled. He and Menardi had been fishing  
downstream after getting a recipe for roasted fish from an old man  
driving a hay cart.   
  
"Reel it in, moron!" Menardi hit him on the head with the flat of her  
Death Size. "It'll get away!"  
  
Saturos stopped rubbing his head and began doing just that. "Right!"  
  
After several minutes, he finally managed to drag in the line. Hanging  
from the hook by the side of his mouth was none other than...  
  
Felix.  
  
"Not again!" Menardi glared at Saturos. "We are NOT dragging him all  
over the place again! If we do, we'll end up with his bratty little  
sister, that annoying old man, and Alex all over again!"  
  
"You're right!" Saturos pulled the hook from Felix's mouth.  
  
"Not again..." Felix muttered inbetween coughing up water and looking up  
at his old captors.  
  
"You're right, not again!" Menardi nodded.   
  
They threw him back into the river.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
~*Back in Vale*~  
  
Everyone in Vale had gathered by the river to see what the "crazy  
Lemurian guy" could possibly be up to that he needed the entire town to  
do it. They had all been handed empty baskets padded with grass, and,  
after listening to the rules, were still confused but willing to make  
their guest happy.  
  
"Let the Easter Egg Hunt begin!" Picard announced.  
  
*****  
  
More on the way!  
Isaac: ::in reddish-gold "Isn't it amazing?":: 


	4. The Evil Cookie Shop Duo

Alright, the second to last chapter!  
Isaac: ::in neon yellow "   
"::  
Um...I couldn't read that.  
Isaac: ::in blue-violet "Which means the chapter after this is the last,  
folks!"::  
Um...duh.  
  
Chapter 4: The Evil Cookie Shop Duo  
  
"Pow pow Picard!" Mia swung her basket full of eggs around and hit Picard  
in the head with it. There was a cracking noise, and Picard wasn't sure  
if it was her basket, the eggs, or his skull. "Pow pow Picard! Pow pow  
Picard! Pow pow Picard!"  
  
She punctuated each statement by hitting him in the head with her basket.  
By the time she was done, Picard was lying on the ground.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Thanks, Picard!" Mia put her basket on his back. "Now I can peal all of  
my eggs!"  
  
"Any...time..." he replied dazedly.  
  
"C'mon, Isaac!" Mia motioned the Venus Adept over. "Help me peal all of  
our eggs!"  
  
"Okay!" Isaac sat next to her.  
  
"Pow pow Picard!"  
  
Picard looked up to see Sheba standing over him with her own basket of  
eggs. "Are you going to hit me with that?"  
  
"Nope, but I got some chocolate bunnies from Garet, do you want some?"  
Sheba asked, handing him one of the chocolates.  
  
"Thanks," Picard sat up, barely giving Mia time to save her basket.  
  
"PICARD!" the Mercury Adept screamed, hitting him upside the head with  
it.  
  
"Owie..." he promptly fell over again.  
  
"Hand over those chocolate bunnies right now!"  
  
They looked up at the voice, to see Menardi and Saturos standing on a  
tree branch, looking very imposing.  
  
"I'm not handing you anything!" Garet yelled in reply.  
  
"Yeah, we worked too hard!" Alex agreed.  
  
Menardi smirked at him. "Oh, Alex, you'd better come back to where you  
belong. After all, you wouldn't want us to burn all of that lovely blue  
hair, now, would you?"  
  
Alex whimpered and put his hands over his head.  
  
"Now," Saturos glared at everyone else. "We want those chocolate  
bunnies!"  
  
"And any other good recipies you town folk have," Menardi added.  
  
"They're really annoying," Isaac muttered, standing up. "I summon  
Judgement!"  
  
The huge arch angel in armor appeared in the sky and shot an orb of blue  
light down on the two Mars Adepts. They fell out of the tree and were  
smashed into a crater.  
  
"Oh, that was BRILLIANT, Isaac!" Mia looked up at him.  
  
Isaac scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh, it was nothing."  
  
Saturos and Menardi crawled out of the hole, their armor cracked and  
smoking.  
  
"We'll get you for this!" Menardi shook her fist.  
  
"Garet...you have my full permision," Mia smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah!" Garet grinned, and cast Pyroclasm. The four collums of fire  
shooting up from the ground sent the two Mars Adepts flying through the  
air and out of sight. "I LOVE it when I get to do that..."  
  
"I still want to know where my brother is..." Jenna looked around.  
  
~*Back with Felix*~  
  
After some struggling, Felix finally managed to climb out of the water  
and onto the bank.  
  
"I made it!" he screamed to the world. "HA! No river is to strong for  
Felix, the-"  
  
He was cut off by Saturos and Menardi, who came crashing into them and  
they all fell into the water again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
****  
  
Last chapter, coming soon!  
Isaac: ::in the glittery sparkly pink and purple marker "Feel free to  
give me more markers!":: 


	5. The End!

Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever gotten out a multi-chaptered  
fic.  
Isaac: ::in gold "And now it's done!"::  
Yup! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: The End!  
  
"That was a great idea, Picard," Isaac shook hands solemnly with him.   
"We'll have to repeat this tradition next year."  
  
"Pow pow Picard!" Mia hit him with her now empty basket.  
  
"Great advertisement idea, Picard!" Garet waved a chocolate bunny. "I  
have people begging to try my other recipes!"  
  
"Doesn't that mean we should get back to work at the Makeshift Kitchen,  
boss?" Alex asked.  
  
"Good plan, Alex!" Garet took off down the hill, Alex right behind him.  
  
"I can't wait for next year!" Sheba smiled, hugging Torch, who was making  
happy noises.  
  
Jenna, who had been wandering around, came up to them. "Have either of  
you two seen my brother?"  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Felix, Saturos, and Menardi never managed to get back out of the river,  
and had been swept all the way to the Karagol sea. They were clinging to  
a log, glaring at eachother.  
  
"I was out of there, you know," Felix glared at them.  
  
"Well, it could be worse," Saturos said.  
  
"And now it's going to rain," Menardi sighed.  
  
The waters parted, and a Kraken emerged from the depths. "GROOAAAAR!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
~*Back at the Ranch...er...Vale*~  
  
"Hey, I have a favor to ask of you two," Garet told Picard over rolling  
out a sheet of cookie dough.  
  
"If you ask us to deliver cookies, I will maim you," Picard threatened.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing like that," Alex came out of the kitchen carrying a pot  
of stew. "We just wanted you to go and get some green onions. They grow  
right on the other side of Vale.  
  
"Okay!" Sheba agreed.  
  
~*A little while later on the other side of Vale*~  
  
"GROAAAAAR!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
****  
  
Hope you all enjoyed that! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Or that  
will review! Or that won't review! Or whatever! See you all later! 


End file.
